A number of methods have been devised for remote control of television sets. Most of these methods require complex and expensive circuit additions to the television and a complex remote control assembly. A simple and inexpensive remote control for the on/off condition of the loudspeaker is a length of wire and a switch. Such simple assemblies have been widely marketed. The drawback to these otherwise inexpensive remote controls is that the average householder must hire a television repairman to make the installation. The installation charge of $25 to $50 is more than most people are willing to pay.
Many television sets are equipped with a jack in the audio output circuit that permits use of a headset while disabling the loudspeaker. The present invention concerns itself with an interceptor plug that provides access to the audio signal via the existing jack and routes the signal through a control exterior to the television set, then back to the original path to the loudspeaker. As a result, the householder can make his own installation of the inexpensive wire and switch remote control merely by inserting the interceptor plug into the existing jack.